pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Did You Know...
Here are all the 'Did You Know...' facts from the now discontinued section. Did You Know... ...that the reason everyone stopped to listen to the girl singing at the bar during The Grand Tournament, was because she was a Siren? Few people ever get to hear a Siren's song and live to tell the tale. ...that the party has never actually met Acacius? The real Acacius died using the Mirror of Opposition. ...that after her interactions with the party, Nova Terra was captured, and won her freedom through gladiatorial combat? ...that Alan played the piano for Mana and Guy's wedding? ...that there are no Half-Catfolks? Catfolks can only breed with other Catfolks. ...Seth has scars on his back from his time as a slave that his fur hides? ...that Duke was a senator before he was elected Emperor? ...that the only reason Jadis didn't enchant or kill the party on sight was because her power had been drained from summoning the unspeakable god? ...that Coriakin lied to Valerian his whole life in order to manipulate him? ...that there was going to be a different ending for Chapter 5 of the Pre-Season? It involved Quetzalcoatl bringing the party to a long room lined with jail cells. Each jail cell contained a character that had an impact on the world, and the players were going to be able to decide to undo the mistakes of one of the side's characters. For example one side would involve undoing the party's mistake of going into the blizzard without supplies thus resulting in Guy not going to the South and not dying and would involve a world where he fought the Witch. While the other side would involve undoing the party's mistake of resurrecting Jadis and would involve a world where The Empire did not fall and Duke remained in power. There were many other change that would occur based on the characters on that side of the room. It was scrapped because every game I've played where the ending was decided simply by an arbitrary choice at the very end, it devalued all the choices and actions taken during the course of the campaign and felt very dissatisfying. Top 10 Caleb's Top 10 Moments of the Pre-Season # Final Battle with Baphomet # Statue to the Unnamed God in Charn # Mana’s first kiss and dance with the stranger (Guy) during The Empire's Anniversary # Dr. Skelter's diagnosis of Arisu ("...I think you were so scared that you could only dream of getting out, getting anywhere, getting all the way to the big Empire.") # Final Encounter with Headless Hunter / Dr. Skelter's Death # Vision of Hanzo's Death # Alistair's First Game # Angels vs Demons Battle # Witch's Defeat # Guy Showing Mana the Coin ("Why don't you always do what I would do?") Honorable Mentions * Clay Golem Room * Arcturus missing all his attacks after Nero's antagonistic comment (Hey King, how's your wife?) * Night of Long Knives * Battle of Thrones * Boogieman in Baphomet's Temple ("I know I'm dreaming, but I don't want to wake up.")